Fireplace of a Felon
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione haven’t been on speaking terms for five years. What happens when Hermione is kidnapped by a powerful wizard and Ron is assigned the task of returning her? RWHG
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, these characters or anything that was ever mentioned in Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the lucky one who can say that she owns it.**

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione haven't been on speaking terms for five years. What happens when Hermione is kidnapped by a powerful wizard and Ron is assigned the task of returning her?**

**A/N: I like this story and I hope that you like it as well. Enjoy! :)**

The Fireplace of a Felon

Chapter 1: Prologue

It is unsure how the row began. One minute the three Gryffindors were talking peaceably about the upcoming "Graduation" (as Hermione put it) of Hogwarts and the next Ron and Hermione seemed scarcely short of blows. It is only sure how said row ended. This time it ended differently; this time neither Ron nor Hermione would speak to each other; this time, they would never make up. Here is how it ended:

"Ron I think you better go down to he- - because I think I hear your daddy Lucifer calling you! Oh what's that?" taunted Hermione propping a hand to her ear as if she was listening to something, "He says he needs you to polish his horns."

The words left Ron abashed, He—who was never clever enough to come up with good comebacks—was surprised to hear himself retort just as fiercely, "Well of course his horns need polishing after having to wipe your butt all day. After all, he wouldn't be known as Satan without you to guide his footsteps."

They continued to trade remarks until they became hard to think up and they were left merely fishing for insults. Their argument then sounded more like that of two grade-schoolers than that of two Seventh years about to graduate.

"Fart face!"

"Booger brain!"

"Sleaze ball!"

"Dino droppings!"

"Toe Fungus!"

Then, when they even ran out of these, came the insults that neither really, truly believed and neither would forget. They insulted the one thing about each other that neither one could control, and that was the most sensitive spot of their hearts.

"You're so poor your robe won't even come down to your ankles!" Hermione scoffed.

"Ron's face, if possible, became increasingly redder. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm decent enough to wear robes...you disgusting mudblood."

**A/N: Please review! I love reviews! Don't make me beg. I know what they said seems nasty, but it had to be drastic enough that they wouldnt talk to each other for 5 years.**


	2. Mr Thornton Durdle

Chapter 2: Mr. Thornton Durdle

5 years later

Ron walked out of his small apartment and headed down the main road. Harry's flat was not far away and it was Saturday (his day off) so he traveled at a leisurely pace enjoying the many blossoms signaling spring.

He knew it would be quicker to apparate but the muggles on the other side of his paper thin wall didn't seem to appreciate this much. He saved apparating for urgent matters as his work often called for. Being an Auror was everything he had ever wanted, and getting to work alongside his best friend, Harry Potter, made it even better.

Ron received many admiring glance from the women he passed on his way to Harry's. It was true; Ron had grown into a very stunning man over the past five years. His red hair he wore about three inches long so it fell attractively over his forehead. He had grown taller and was now near 6'6'' but had grown into his gangliness and replaced it with a lean muscular body. His freckles, as always, speckled his face and his blue eyes remained intense and liquid. He walked with dignity and confidence and sometimes even a bit of cockiness. No woman could resist him. **(A/N: I know that all sounds corny but in other words; HE IS SO HOT!)**

When he arrived at Harry's he let himself in and had a seat on the sofa. The room was silent until a crackling green fire and a head appeared in the fireplace. It belonged to Thornton Durdle, the head of Harry and Ron's department in the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, good afternoon Ron. What are you doing here?" asked Durdle curiously.

"I am probably here more than I am at my own home," replied Ron truthfully.

"Oh I see. Is Harry around?"

"I'm not sure, the place seems too quiet. If it has anything to do with work I'm sure I can handle—"

"No. Its private," interrupted Durdle, "I'll just try again later." And with that, he vanished.

Ron sighed. Harry had been doing an awful lot of Auror work alone these days. _Aren't we supposed to be partners? And why wont Durdle trust _**me**_ with any solo tasks while Harry he would trust with his life?_ Ron shrugged these thoughts out of his head as he helped himself to a soda.

When Harry arrived Ron had already resorted to counting tiles. He ignored Harry as he finally walked in.

"Six hundred and eighty two..." continued Ron.

"Four, nine, five, three, six!" blurted Harry causing Ron to lose count.

"Where've ya been?" asked Ron.

"Uh...out." replied Harry.

"But I always come over Saturday mornings," Ron reminded Harry. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," replied Harry quickly. "I just needed to talk to Mr. Durdle," he added convincingly.

* * *

**A/N: I have 4 reviews for one chapter! That is an all time high for me! Thank all of you!**

**HogwartzBoizRHotties: **_I love your screen name! It is so true too! ;) Thank you so much, the first review for a story is always the coolest. You are awesome!_

**Hikaru: **_You are such a faithful reader! I am glad you like our stories enough to read them all so continuously. You warm my heart! ;)_

**xoxron-iz-minexox: **_Ron is mine!!!! Grrowl. No, only joking. I will keep writing, thank you! _


	3. Speaking of the Past

**A/N: **

**Juanli:**_ Is this soon enough? I actually have the whole story written already. I actually have three whole stories written already so I should be updating every day if I have time. _

**Tiffany-45:** _Thank you, I am glad you liked it. Your right, not much has happened yet and this chapter is extemely short but there were a few things that I needed to put in and they didnt seem right all clustered into one chapter. The next chapter is the real start to this story. I hope you are patient enough to wait! I would be very gald if you did. It will be up tomorrow morning if I can manage it, otherwise not until Sunday! Eeek! Yes he probably would gravel but seeing as it was the end of Hogwarts, he might not have had the chance which would make it very easy for their newfound hatred to fester. (Isnt that an awkward word? I like it...fester... hehehe. DOnt mind me, I'm a bit...touched.)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Speaking of the Past

The next day Harry and Ron went to work early in hope of starting a new assignment. It had taken only two years to round up all the Death Eaters so that now, only a small bit of mischief here and there was common. When there was nothing to do, Ron turned to Harry to suggest something to do only to see Harry racing off and out of the building. A bit disheartened, he trudged back to his apartment.

_Harry must have a girlfriend,_ thought Ron, _This is exactly the way he acted last time._

Later that day, Harry showed up at Ron's apartment looking thoroughly excited—a high contrast to Ron's current lazy demeanor.

"Spit it out already," urged Ron as Harry sat down and immediately began bouncing his knees up and down.

"Huh?" said Harry stupidly.

"Who's the girl this time?"

"What? Oh! A muggle."

"Really? She doesn't know does she?"

"Actually yeah, she is related to a witch."

"Great," said Ron.

"Hey Ron?" said Harry unnecessarily.

"Yeah?" responded Ron almost laughing at Harry's spacey behavior.

"Er...I talked to Hermione today. I think you should talk to her."

Ron's face stiffened. As is common for most people Ron thought a lot about the past. He also remembered the fight that tore him and Hermione apart just when their true feelings for each other were becoming apparent. Ron, of course in his usual bout of stubbornness had concluded that he was not to blame. After all, hadn't she delivered the first blow? And he was certainly not willing to admit his guilt, especially after all these years.

"I will not talk to her Harry. I don't want to have to discuss this with you again."

Harry decided not to press the matter. Why did he feel it was up to him to fix things? He switched the topic to the Quidditch World Cup, which was being held in Austria this year, to remove the awkward silence.


	4. Good and Bad News

Chapter 4: Good and Bad News

Ron showed up to work late the next morning, He had woken up earlier than any person should wake up only to lie in bed, still thinking of Hermione. Deep down he knew he should ask for her forgiveness but how could he expect her to forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself? He had only gotten up when he finally realized that the buzzing in his ears was not the lack of sleep, but the alarm calling him late for work.

"There you are, Ron," announced Harry as Ron appeared in the room with a pop, his hair still in a tangled mess atop his head. "We've got an assignment!"

"Really?" proclaimed Ron eagerly as Harry began informing him of their task.

"There have been a number of kidnappings in the Czech Republic; all believed to be by the same dark wizard."

"Wha duhs dah haff to do wiff us?" said Ron, unable to stifle his yawn.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," chastised Harry impatiently. "There has been a kidnapping here as well. By the same wizard most likely, and seeing our reputation with dark wizards, the ministry chose us to investigate!" finished Harry with an air of triumph.

"Who was kidnapped?" asked Ron keenly. (Everyone listening in was flabbergasted at the way he and Harry were talking about dark wizards so merrily.)

"Well Durdle wouldn't tell me until you showed up. He said we should hear at the same time," shrugged Harry.

Ron followed Harry into Mr. Durdle's office.

"Oh hello you two," greeted Durdle brightly.

"Hi we came to get the information for our new assignment," said Harry.

"We? Harry this assignment is just for Ronald, although I do think you both should learn who was taken at the same time. Has Harry already explained the basics?" asked Durdle, now addressing Ron.

"Huh? I mean yeah...yeah," Ron answered. He was amazed he was being trusted to handle this assignment alone. Everyone had recognized him as a major asset in the defeat of Voldemort, but, as always, Harry was the focus of attention. He was proud to finally be acknowledged independent of Harry, but still wished he could have Harry by his side.

"Well this is the tough part," started Durdle. He was straining for the best words to use. "Now don't let this influence your ability in any way but, well, you two might want to sit down."

Ron sat obediently alongside Harry. His mind was racing, _who could have been kidnapped to make Durdle so nervous to tell me?_

"Ron, three days ago Hermione was taken from her home in London."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Here are a few shout outs:**

**Tiffany-45: **_I am glad you are still interested, I would be pretty disappointed if I lost a reader because I was too boring! I mean if someone just doesn't like my story there's nothing I can do, but if its too boring then I need to fix something fast! I am glad I made you feel special. If I can make a reader feel as special as they make me feel for reviewing then that is awesome! I will always try to give a shout out to anyone who reviews! _

**hikaru: **_I am glad I made you feel special, like I told Tiffany-45, you make me feel special by reviewing as often as you do! I know you have been waiting a long time for invisible but Tammy's mom has been out of town and wont allow tammy to get online at all! It will still be a while unless she can somehow get them to me. But if I know tammy when she finally is able to get back online she wont be able to hold back any of the chapters she has written in her absence. You will probably end up getting several chapters all at once!_

**Juan-li: **_You may have to wait a while for Hermione and Ron to talk but beleive me, it will be worth the wait. I am writting that part now actually and if you find it half as amusing as I found it while wrioting it then you will be in for a treat! Thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

"Hermione!" boomed Ron in astonishment. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Ron walked out of Durdle's office shooting right past a bewildered Harry to the outside. He sat down on a bench shaking his head furiously. His head was swarming with contradicting emotions.

_It's all my fault. I should have begged for forgiveness ages ago, _thought Ron.

_Well what does that have to do with anything? She got herself kidnapped, _chided Ron's alter ego.

_Well I have to save her, it's my job..._

_No you don't you can let Harry take over..._

_But I have to, if I don't I will hate myself even worse..._

_You have no reason to hate yourself..._

_But I called her...I called her a..._Ron couldn't even bring himself to think it. "She will never forgive me," he finished aloud.

"I'm not so sure about that," came a voice from behind him, "if I was rescued from a dark wizard forgive the person for just about anything." It was Harry. (Of course.)

Ron turned around sharply. "Who says I'm even gonna save her," he said stubbornly, "she threw the first punch, remember?"

"You'll do it," said Harry confidently, "you know you will. You never were able to sit back while she was in danger. That has never changed and never will."

Ron grunted. He knew Harry was right; but it was not worth the smug look on Harry's face that would remain there the rest of the day if he admitted it.

THUD!

The sound echoed throughout Hermione's House. She had been up late doing some reading when she heard the noise. _It must be Crookshanks again,_ thought Hermione as she continued reading.

CREAK...

Hermione's head jerked out of her book. She realized she must have fallen asleep. She wiped an eyelash from the page and replaced it with her bookmark. She then closed the book and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

As she approached her door, she noticed a steady stream of light exiting her room through the gap between the door and carpet. _I didn't leave my light on,_ thought Hermione. _If Crookshanks has learned how to turn that on..._

She pushed the door open to see a figure standing near her window. "Expelliarmus," shouted the hooded man.

Hermione ducked instinctively but was too slow in her initial shock. Her wand flew out of her pocket and landed gracefully in the caster's palm.

Unarmed she dashed into the next room. She knew her attacker would follow her but she was not without defense; after all, she had grown up as a muggle for eleven years. She ducked under the desk as the man came cautiously after her. He hadn't seen her. He walked toward the desk as his masked eyes searched the darkness for her. He stopped just in front of the desk.

Quicker than she could think it her hands shot out toward the assailants ankles. She grabbed them forcefully, causing him to fall backward and hit his head on the opposite wall. Hermione took advantage of her invalid state and grabbed her wand from him before charging downstairs toward the door. She had placed a charm around the perimeter of her house similar to one she had found in _Hogwarts, A History_. No one, including herself could apparate or disapparate on her property. She did this to protect herself from unknown wizards entering her house, but now it was keeping her from getting out.

Mere meters from the door, Hermione was stopped in her tracks by a blinding red light that surrounded her body, and she was lost in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Please review and tell me! Here is a shout out to the one who reviewd last chapter already:**

**Tiffany-45: **_I am glad you liked it. Some of my best written things are from when I was too tired to think about what I was writing. Lol. This story I like better than my last one, not necessarily because of the plot, but I like the way this one was written better. That was very sweet of you to say but now I feel like if the rest of my chapters arent as good you will shun me! Lol. (Please don't. I like reviews.)_

_Also, because you are the only one who reviewed this chapter before my next update I will do a little dance for you. Oh too bad, you can't see it. lol/ sorry! I'll describe it; it was an Irish Jig very similar to the Riverdance type and had a special hop and land (more like trip and fall) when my dog got in the way! Love ya! Keep Reviewing!_


	6. Rooms

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update--i had a computer virus to get rid of. i hope you continue to like this story! have fun. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rooms

Ron went to work immediately the next day. Mr. Durdle gave him a set of keys to Hermione's home. He attempted to apparate there but with no luck. Instead, he apparated a block away from her street. It was a cozy neighborhood; all the lawns were mowed, every mailbox matched. _Perfect, _thought Ron as he headed toward her house, _just like Hermione—er...how Hermione would like to live; nice and orderly._

He entered her house. The room in which he entered was an astonishing blend of ivory and lilac. It was a very large house for a single person. He looked into the room warily. He hadn't seen Hermione in five years and now he was inside her home looking for clues to her kidnapping.

_I can't let this affect me,_ thought Ron. _This is simply a regular thing. A stranger was kidnapped, not my best friend._

He looked around the house. There was nothing to give him a clue as to who might have taken her or where she might be, but if it was this Czech dark wizard, he wouldn't need a reason. Ron walked into the kitchen and dining room area. On the table sat a glass vase with wilting white roses. "Orchideous!" said Ron. The white roses suddenly became just as if the were freshly picked.

_That's better_, thought Ron, _A classy girl like Hermione shouldn't have wilting roses on her kitchen table. Wait...what? I was NOT just thinking of Hermione._

He left that room hastily and wound up in Hermione's library. It was a decent sized room with every wall covered with shelves full of books. Not only that, but there were stacks upon stacks of even more books lying neatly in various corners. In the middle of the room was a circular mahogany desk matching the shelves. There was one book on this desk with a feathered bookmark sticking out of a page near the end.

_Although you cannot se,  
I live in you; just me.  
And you live in me, it's true.  
It's only me; it's only you.  
A single mind, a single soul,  
Only one heart, only one goal:  
To see each other one last time,  
To speak to you in one last rhyme.  
_

Ron closed the book. He needed to get out of this room as well. Upstairs was the only place left. The first door he entered was Hermione's bedroom. He wanted to head straight back out the way he came after looking in at her orderly room but stopped when he caught sight of her window. It looked as though it had been opened with great difficulty. One of the window panes hung precariously by a single hinge. _This must be where the kidnapper entered,_ thought Ron. He walked closer to examine it thoroughly. There were several long, dark brown hairs near the frame_. It's probably Hermione's hair, Ron thought. But wasn't there a way to figure it out? Ugh...dad mentioned it. Muggles use it a lot... Something about...DMA? No...I'll think of it..._

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around the room she was in. The room was well lit and very large. Other than the large bed she was lying in, there were only two other things; a desk, and a large bookshelf full of books. There was no window.

She pushed herself up and walked to the closed door. It was locked. "Alohomora," she said automatically, but without effect; she had no wand.

So I cant get out through the door, and there is no window, thought Hermione. Obviously no one is intending to harm me...yet...Hermione glance over at the tantalizing array of books. She decided that until she had a better idea as to why she was here, she would just have to occupy herself with the volumes waiting for her on the shelf. Besides, she thought, there may be something in one of those books that I can use to escape.

"Eeeee! _Hogwarts, a History Deluxe Revised Edition!_" Hermione squealed. _Maybe imprisonment isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be._

* * *

**A/N: Are u confused? as it should be, hehehe. I'd love to hear your feedback! Review review review! and, as always, to those of you that did review, a special shout out.**

**Tiffany-45: **_awww...i feel so guilty now, does it make u feel better that i am sorry? i have been rehearsing in my mind all the resposes that i wanted to give you, lol. first, i laughed when i wrote about Ron's alter ego, even in the midst of sadness, there can be something funny. yes Hemrione would have done that, but then where would the story be? well, after so long, ive forgotten. :)_

**Juanli: **_thank you for reading. i dont have much time, my dad is getting weird, but thatnks! and keep reading! :)_

**Hikaru: **_as i told juanli, i dont have much time but thanks for your reviews! i told you she would. :)_

**RonWeasleysCutieSkylar: **_thank you so much, your compliment warms my heart! :)_

**SAVE YOUR FORKS! THE BEST IS YET TO COME!**


	7. The Locator

**A/N: you are all so great for reviewing! even though Tiffany-45 or hikaru havent reviewed yet, i know they will, but i couldnt keep juanli waiting now could i?**

**Juanli:** _thanks so much! reading your reviews is never a waste of time but i am glad you like my story! for being the only reviewer so far, lets see...i have already done a happy dance...i have already done a song...or was that for my other story? it will be here on the next one, promise!_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Locater

"DNA you mean?" probed Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, "Yes, yes fascinating. Muggles use it when they have something of someone's—a hat or scarf for example—then they trace it back to the person so...so they can return their lost item."

"Oh," replied Ron, "Would it work for a piece of hair?"

"Well...whose hair is it?"

Ron gave one of those 'duh' looks to his dad. "If I knew, I wouldn't want it traced," he noted obviously.

"Oh! Right, of course," beamed Arthur. "Well I suppose it would work but we'd need a muggle and I don't know anyone in that area...but Grant Plywood has been working on something similar; he says it can trace something back to any with, wizard, goblin, merfolk or muggle."

"Good," said Ron, _this man will pay for what he did to Hermione...when I find him...ugh! I am not connected to the victim in any way. I'm only doing my job._

"Well lets go," urged his father, and with no further ado, Arthur disapparated.

Ron rolled his eyes. He followed his father, still chiding to himself that he was only doing his job. He found himself in a small cluttered room in the Ministry. His father was already chatting away deeply with Grant Plywood. They stopped as soon as he appeared.

"...and he doesn't even know?"

"So?" Ron asked, assuming they were talking about the hair he had found and the whereabouts of its owner.

"Yes, right, I guarantee that my contraption will work," proclaimed Grant. He sounded similar to the peddlers on the street trying to sell various stolen items. "I normally charge eight sickles for use but seeing as you're an official Ministry Auror, I'll let you use it for four."

Arthur cast a warning glance at Grant.

"Oh fine...its free," Grant amended, "just don't let anybody know or they'll be mooching off me for freebies all the time!"

Ron thanked Grant and followed him to a storage closet. _Well I guess you've got to start somewhere,_ thought Ron, trying to be optimistic.

Grant took him to the corner where a dark machine stood that looked very similar to a large tea kettle. He pointed to the large hole at the top. "Just stick the hairs in here, tap this knob with your wand while saying, 'Locate' then back up it has a tendency to...right...anyway a name and address will pop out here," he finished indicating a small slot below the knob. "Good luck!" And with that, he left. (He seemed to be in a hurry to get out.)

Ron hesitated but stuck the hairs into the hole on top of the contraption. As instructed he stuck his wand to the knob.

"Locate," he said. He scrambled out of the room tripping over his father as they dashed out of the cramped closet. They stopped to watch from the protection of the door.

Nothing happened.

"I should have known he was a pho º" he was cut off by the sound of sparks flying out through the hole in which he inserted the hairs. The contraption began to sputter and vibrate wildly. It moved dangerously close to Ron and his father through its movements then finally stopped with a BOOM!

Ron poked his head through the door and approached the machine cautiously. He picked up the card which had appeared in the slot. It read:

_Dear User,_

_I can't believe you have bestowed upon me such a trivial task. I was exceedingly disheartened to learn that I had not been consulted in finding any sort of dark wizard and now, after five years I have been asked to perform this mindless task. My first reaction was to ignore it. Then I became angry (I'm sorry for my little outburst.) However I was needed, therefore I ask that you think of me next time you need locating._

_Sincerely Yours,  
__The Locater  
__P.S. By the way, here is the name and address:_

_Ricky Hill  
__49536 Chestnut_


	8. Scapegoat

**A/N: I am on a writers block with the 14th chapter and i havent typed up to the thriteenth yet because of the virus, so it might be a couple days for chapter 10 after chapter 9. i will try my best to kkep up the quick updates though and as always, thanks to all who reviewed! some of you reviewed my last chapter but for some reason tammy didnt inform me and they were not on before i reposted so i am sorry to you! your shout outs, along with juanli's extra special one, are at the end of this chapter. now enough of me, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Scapegoat

Ron reread the address, double checking it to make absolutely sure he was at the right place. He stood on Chestnut Avenue facing a small cottage surrounded by plants and shrubbery. It looked more like a place his mother would live; not a notorious dark wizard. The pink trim didn't help too much either.

He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that psychotic contraption. Plywood was no better either. Ron turned and started down the street. He had barely taken three steps when he heard the gentle creak of a door being opened. He ducked behind the nearest bush.

Out of the door came a woman, probably very close to his own age. She had a petite figure and bushy brown hair. She looked very similar to Hermione. _Wait a minute! Bushy brown hair! Of course, why would it have to be a man? Ron you chauvinistic git!_

The woman, Ricky Hill it must be, looked out her door and scanned the street. _Blast she must have seen me!_ "Who is out there? I'll call the police! Are you a coward? Do you have to hide because a girl walked out her door!" she yelled to the empty street.

_Coward?_ thought Ron, _Wait you..._Ron stood up.

"Oh!" gasped the woman. She had obviously expected him to leave. Ron pulled out his wand and stalked toward her. Her eyes grew large at the sight of his wand. "No, please don't hurt me I haven't done anything! I am just a muggle!"

Ron stopped. Muggle? Was she really a muggle? No muggle could capture Hermione. After several Death Eaters and a joint attack on Voldemort, surely a single muggle would be no problem. Things just weren't adding up. _She must be an accomplice,_ Ron thought, _it was definitely her hair on the window, but there is no way she could have acted alone._

"Sorry," said Ron, "I didn't mean to scare you, this was only a precaution."

"Of course," nodded Ricky, still eyeballing his drawn wand. "So do you need something? I'm Ricky."

"Yes. I need to ask you a few questions. I'm Ron." he replied gruffly. "So you know a bout the wizarding world?"

"Yes I do. Come in, I'll put on some tea." she seemed reluctant with the offer.

Ron followed her into her house. It was a very bright place littered with plants and brightly colored ornaments. He took a seat on the sofa while she left to bring back two cups of tea. Ron ignored it for the moment to begin interrogating her.

"How do you know about the wizarding world?" he asked.

"My cousin is a witch. I wasn't supposed to know about it but at eleven, what girl could keep something like that from her best friend?" she chuckled but it was distant, and she still continued to gaze at the wand protruding from Ron's pocket periodically. Ron frowned. She talked as if she had memorized a script of some sort.

"Ok," said Ron. "Do you know Hermione Granger?"

"She is my cousin," she answered, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, well...I used to. I am trying to find out what happened to her. She was taken from her home about a week ago." Ron looked into her face, he expected she already knew this of course but wanted to see her reaction.

Ricky's face remained emotionless. She said nothing. "When was the last time you saw her?" continued Ron.

"Honestly...about a week and a half ago...you think it was me don't you? Why would I want to take my own cousin?" she asked desperately. She seemed afraid of him.

"I don't know," stated Ron. It had always seemed so simple before this. But one this was certain; she had done it, as an accomplice. That's why Hermione was captured so easily. But why? Why would she want to kidnap her cousin? Hatred grew in Ron. What kind of best friend would betray her own cousin? He looked at his cup of tea with distaste. It was probably poisoned. Part of Ron wanted to believe that Hermione couldn't be outwitted by her own cousin but he couldn't ignore the facts. "I have to go," he said.

Ron apparated to his own apartment; he would follow her tonight, and the next night; until he found Hermione.

"He was about to kill me!" screamed a woman, "I could tell; there was such anger in those blue eyes of his, he thought I did it! He would have KILLED me!"

"I'm sorry," answered a male voice. "I would not have put you in that position if I knew. I expected that he'd realize you were a muggle before visiting you, but I suppose he's taken a back route. I assume the only reason he didn't kill you was because you were a muggle?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, but if you ever think of trying to do this again please find a new scapegoat."

The man chuckled. "Who better to use than her own cousin?"

* * *

**A/N: yes this is a mystery, cuz you wont find out who this man is til the very end! bwah ha ha! id love to hear any guesses though. i hope i didnt make it obvious because of...well...i can say no more on that subject! hehehe. here are the shout outs:**

**Tiffany-45:** _dont worry, i know it wasnt critisism, sorry if i sounded rude. it wasnt intentional. sometimes i forget that sarcasm is hard to convey without body language. from now on i will repeat to myself, "sarcasm is not for you. sarcasm is hard to see without body language. sarcasm is evil when typed!" and yes, i wrote that poem. i wanted to include an excerpt from what Hermione was reading and a couple lines of that came to me so i wanted to use them since they kind of go with the story. thanks for liking it!_

**Roxychikk:** _well i could tell you, but then id have to kill you. lol. ull have to keep reading to find out! thanks for your review!_

**Juanli:** _would you like fluff, arguments or what? i am curious to know what u expect to happen when they meet. anyway here is you extra special shout out. it is a poem._

_Juanli you are a great reviewer  
Juanli you make my heart go quiver  
Juanli your are just so divine  
juanli you review and your all mine  
i love to read your beatiful phrases  
especially when they are singing my praises!  
juanli, thank you for reviewing  
(oh i want to know just what your doing)_

_lol, hope you enjoyed that as much as i enjoyed writing it. it rhymes, and thats what counts, lol. i know poems dont have to rhyme but ones like this are fun that way dont you think? looking foreward to your next review!_


	9. Dying Embers

**A/N:I am so sorry to all of you who are used to my quick updates. u have no idea how many viruses my computer had! it was terrible! we had to reformat the entire computer twice! i am so sorry you have had to wait so long. i had to retype several chapters also because of all the problems. still, as always, here are your shout outs:**

**Juanli: **_to you i am very sorry, but i am glad you enjoyed the poem! that is so cool that you are portuguese! i am half puerto rican, but i have never met a portuguese person. i am so happy u consider yourself a fan! :) yes, fights are always spicy, and just between you and me...u will get ur wish...hehehe. you are awesome!_

**hikaru:** _i dont blame you for not being able to keep up, im sorry you took it that way, i am definitely not one to talk as i have been so slow in updating! i hope you dont get discouraged! thanks again and again for reviewing!_

**belanna30:** _thank you for reviewing my story! i am happy you enjoyed it! :)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Dying Embers

Ron ate a quick supper alone before setting out. He grabbed a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears. (These had become very useful to the point that all Aurors carried a pair with them while doing investigations.) He made his way to a remote corner near his apartment complex where he could apparate without arousing suspicion. He appeared near Ricky's cottage, although not close enough for her to hear the loud pop that would accompany his appearance.

Ron walked stealthily around her house searching for a good spot to spy. He found an unlocked window near her living room, cracked it, and crouched under a bush. He didn't need to use the extendable ears yet; he could hear her just fine and could tell that she was sitting on the couch, probably reading. _She **must** be related to Hermione, _he couldn't help but think.

He crouched until the circulation ceased to flow though his legs at which time he shifted to a sitting position. Finally, the ring of a phone was heard.

"Who could be calling at this hour," Ricky muttered as she shuffled toward the impatient ringing.

Ron reluctantly shifted to his crouching position again to hear the conversation better.

"Hello," asked Ricky into the receiver. She paused as the reply came. "Nothing yet, why? ...okay...yeah...I'll be there soon; I'll need to walk to a place with a fireplace though. Are you sure she's ok? ...good...yeah...I trust you. Bye."

Ron's eyes widened as he realized that she was about to lead him directly to Hermione. He never expected it to be this easy, he had planned on many more nights of stalking his suspect. Now all he had to do was follow her without being seen...

Seconds later he heard the familiar click of the door being opened and caught a glimpse of Ricky as she headed down the street. He shifted on his legs uncomfortably, snapping a twig. Ricky spun around, directly facing him, but he was invisible in the dark under the bush.

With a silencing charm on his feet, Ron followed her at a reasonable distance going from shrub to shrub to tree lining the roadway. It didn't take long for her to leave the suburbs and head into the heart of the town. The streetlamps made it easy for him to be seen if she looked back at him. He decided to place a glamour over his face in case she did turn around. It transformed his eyes into a light grey while darkening his hair to an almost black shade of brown.

Ron placed the glamour at just the right moment. As Ricky passed a pastry shop, she turned and looked directly at him before heading into the shop. Convinced that she didn't recognize him, he leaned casually against the wall near the door and activated the extendable ears. She had mentioned something about needing a fireplace but Ron didn't think that she would find one here. He listened carefully hoping to find a new clue to the mystery. Their voices reached his ears as clearly as if he was standing in the shop with them. One of the voices was Ricky's and the other Ron recognized as the salesclerk's voice. An elderly muggle who also happened to live in the same apartment complex as Ron.

"I still don't like this idea," Ricky protested.

"I find it rather amusing," laughed the man.

"Will she hate me?" asked Ricky.

"Oh no, of course not sweetheart," consoled the man, "you are her very best friend. She will understand in the end."

Ron scowled. _Some best friend_, he thought bitterly.

Ricky walked back out the door. Momentarily Ron considered charging in on the man who also seemed to be a part of the scheme, but it wouldn't get him to Hermione or the wizard. Ricky was his only path to Hermione.

Ricky led him into a short alley where she walked into the back door of a building. Ron followed her in cautiously and concealed himself among the ample shadows. He was in an abandoned warehouse. The only source of light came from a small candle being held in the hand of Ricky who was walking toward something.

Ron closed the distance between himself and Ricky, confident he would not be seen. The flame was lowered into a large furnace attached to the wall and suddenly, the room brightened almost revealing Ron's hideout among the junk that crowded the floor.

Ricky looked nervous as she pulled a small jar from her coat and poured its entire ashy contents into her palm. Much of the substance slipped through her cold fingers. With a gulp, she tossed the contents into the fire which immediately shot up with bright green flames. She only hesitated for a moment before walking into the fire with determination. She shouted the address, "49536 Bleek Avenue."

The flames licked her body and swallowed her whole in a mass of heatless green fire. Ron leapt toward the empty furnace but was too late. He cursed at himself for not thinking to bring any floo powder.

"49536 Bleek Avenue," he said aloud to bind it into his memory. He bent down and felt for the remaining powder that littered the concrete floor. There wasn't even a handful left. If he was lucky, it would just be enough to reignite the green flames and transport him to the lair of Hermione's captor. He scooped it into his rough hands and tossed it into the embers. The fire kicked up suddenly but disappeared into a dull orange glow before he could form the address on his lips.

Ron cursed loudly and disapparated back to his apartment. _Why didn't I think to bring floo powder?_ he asked himself angrily.

**A/N: READ THIS! _VERY _IMPORTANT! as many of you know, i share this account with my friend tammy. i have gotten my own account now. i will finish FIREPLACE OF A FELON on her account and then i will switch all of my stories to my other account and write from there from then on.**

**i hope this is not an inconvenience for you and i hope you continue to read my stories when i become "bl0odybrilliant"**

**thank you, and once again, sorry for my absence!**


	10. Research

**A/N: Hello all of my wonderful readers! here are the well deserved shout out to those of you that have reviewed my last chapter. I apoligize if i miss someone. sometimes tammy cant email me the reviews in time for me to give a shout out to that person. that is one of the main reasons i am getting my own username as bl0odybrilliant. anyway, enough of me, here are your shout outs!**

**Juanli:** _dont worry, i am very proud of this story, i could not forget it. there will be at least 16 chapters to this when it is finished. i am so flattered that you like it so much though! thank you thank you thank you!_

**bellana30: **_i am so happy to have your reviews! they make me smile. i am sorry, but i must admit that i like to make cliffhangers between chapters....(bwah ha ha) hopefully you will find it worth the wait :-)_

**hikaru: **_as always, i am glad to get your reviews. have fun reading fanfics!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Research

Ron came charging into a dark room with Hermione lying curled up on the floor, salt lining her face from the tears that had previously streaked her pale cheeks. Ron walked in and picked her up with ease in his bare muscular arms as she looked at him; all her fears melting away. With one arm around his neck she wearily lifted the other to his face as he kissed her tenderly. "Everything will be alright," he promised her. She looked up into his eyes again with passion. He set her back on her feet and clasped both her hands in his. He leaned toward her face and whispered near her ear, his breath lightly tickling the nape of her neck. "Stay here. I will be back, I promise you."

Hermione nodded solemnly as Ron left, determination coating his very being. He walked fearlessly into the room where the notorious wizard sat awaiting his arrival.

He was sitting in a high backed chair, not unlike a throne, face covered in shadows. The rest of his body immersed in the dim blue sweep of twilight. The man stood up to face his worthy opponent but Ron was too quick for him and uttered a quick spell, pulling the man toward him without defense. The man screamed but the rough heart of Ron paid no attention. The rigid form of the wizard who had the nerve to capture Hermione was slowly creeping towards Ron, hovering only an inch above the hard floor. Ron's heart skipped a beat as the pitiful form of the man, still screaming in terror entered the dim light. The face would soon be visible to Ron but more importantly, the pallid face of the wizard would be able to look upon Ron's once. A grim reminder of what he had done before Ron cast him to the eternal pit of flames…

Ron woke suddenly, cold sweat speckling his face. He looked across the dark room where the outline of a large snowy owl was visible in the blackness. Ron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After a dream like that he knew it was impossible for him to get any more sleep.

He got up and slowly shuffled to the owl. "Thanks Hedwig," he mumbled. He read Harry's note:

Ron,  
Hey mate! How's the assignment going? I hope Hedwig doesn't wake you, its not urgent but muggles can be so uptight about seeing owls in the daytime. Since you will probably be out of the office today on your job, I thought I'd stop by this morning to say 'hi' so I'll see you soon!  
Harry

Ron smiled and folded the note. It had been a while since he had visited Harry. He gave Hedwig a treat and she fluttered back out the window.

Caffeine is a wonderful invention, thought Ron. He grabbed a highly caffeinated drink and took a seat thinking about his dream. Why was his dream like that? Surely he couldn't still be harboring feelings for her. He refused to believe that he was. He washed the thoughts away with another swig of his drink. Tomorrow I will go and save her, then go about my business, there is nothing to it. That's the way she wants it and…that's the way I want it.

Hermione stood up and rubbed her ear. She'd had it pressed against the door for nearly twenty minutes straining to hear the happenings outside her small room. It was useless. The room was surrounded by an advanced silencing charm.

From a clock on the desk, it was about 9:30. She had been here for three days. Every day; once at nine, once at noon, and again at seven, a try elegantly laid with her favorite foods appeared on her desk similar to the way food appeared for the feasts at Hogwarts. She had to admit it was rather enjoyable in her cozy room. The books were excellent, the food was to die for and the silence made it easy for her to study.

_I wonder if anybody is looking for me,_ she thought. Her parents might have tried to phone her but wouldn't worry if she didn't return their calls for a whole week. Work would be the most likely place to wonder where she was but this was her week's paid vacation. She was currently a major businesswoman at a research center in the muggle world. She had been offered a very prestigious position in the Ministry of Magic but turned it down; she refused to work anywhere near Ron.

Hermione was still never able to get bored in a room full of books to study but the simple thought of everything she didn't know was enough to make her wonder how long this would last. Surely the wizard who kidnapped her had a reason to do so. Surely she wasn't captured just to sit in a room for days.

She shook her head and turned back to her books. The original _Hogwarts, A History _hadn't mentioned anything about the House Elves but since her foundation of SPEW, there was a whole chapter on them and their new working rights.

At Hogwarts the elves produced the food magically and she assumed it was done in the same way that her food was appearing each day. Hermione, as always, analyzed it logically. If the food could get in, then she should be able to get out in the same way.

Harry showed up near 5. Ron, who was still wide awake thanks to several liters of caffeine, jumped up and finished opening the door for Harry, who barely had time to get a grip on the handle.

"Hey Ron," greeted Harry.

"Hey hey hey!" said Ron, patting Harry's back enthusiastically. He ushered Harry to a seat near his endless supply of caffeine.

"How's your investigation going?" Harry asked.

"Great!" beamed Ron. He was bouncing in his seat. "I found a great lead and she led me straight to where Hermione is!"

Harry chose to ignore Ron's temporary hyperactivity. "Is? You mean you didn't go and get her out of there yet?"

"I know where she is, I just didn't have floo powder. I was planning to borrow some from mum and dad." He started to fiddle with a string that was breaking away from a button on his shirt. The button popped off and instead he fiddled with that. "So why did you want to see me today?"

"No important reason really," said Harry, "Just missed seeing you at work. I've had this awful headache but it finally went away."

"Cool, do you want to help me with this wizard? I'm sure with the famous Harry Potter by my side I could accomplish anything!" Ron chuckled and looked at Harry for his response.

"Sorry mate, I can't. I need to be at work today. Besides, don't you want the glory this time?"

He left shortly afterward and Ron made his departure. He was off to safe the love of his life (_Why did I think that_!) and kill the wizard who brought her pain. The image of Hermione from his dream would not leave his mind.

**A/N: If you love me, you'll review. consider it a late birthday present. (i am finally 17!!!! wo0ho0)**


End file.
